


Moonlight

by TeamGlimmadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, It's really short, Oral Sex, girlfriends in love, literally just adora on her knees for glimmer for 1k words, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGlimmadora/pseuds/TeamGlimmadora
Summary: Adora could hear the light chime of Glimmer’s magic. Sparkles floating around them like little stars, rising from Glimmer’s skin as if she were a goddess.To Adora, she is.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a short smut oneshot  
> Enjoy!

The moonlight drifts in like soft ocean waves through the large bedroom window.

It’s well past midnight. The many residents of the castle and surrounding area are asleep. No one will see them, but a deep wild hunger burning in Adora’s belly makes her wish someone would.

Adora’s new to this whole thing. Relationships. Specifically this one with Glimmer. The one where she feels safe and content, and hungry and lustful, and warm and gentle, all at once. Tonight, she wants the entire world to know how good it makes her feel to do this to Glimmer.

And how good it seems to feel for Glimmer too.

They didn’t make it to the bed. They’d barely even managed to strip off their respective uniforms, before Adora pressed Glimmer against the cushions beside the window seat and dropped to her knees in front of her Queen.

She really liked this. Was that weird? She didn’t know. She’d only done it this particular way with Glimmer, but she couldn’t get enough of it. Glimmer’s taste was simultaneously heady _and_ sweet. Like a slightly bitter sort of honey that coated her tongue as she swiped it skillfully through velvety smooth folds.

Glimmer’s warm thighs trembled beside Adora’s ears with each brush of her tongue. She avoided the swollen nub of her clit for the time being, focusing on exploring every dip and fold, swirling her tongue around Glimmer’s entrance.

A shaky hand slid through Adora’s hair, attempting to grip in a way she knew was meant to be commanding and powerful. But with the fierce trembles, it came off as more of a way for Glimmer to steady herself. Adora didn’t mind, she nudged into Glimmer’s touch, encouraging her with a throaty moan. The sound reverberated against Glimmer’s core and she gasped, her fingers clenching tightly in Adora’s hair. The tug on her scalp was just rough enough to make Adora’s eyes flutter.

Adora could hear the light chime of Glimmer’s magic. Sparkles floating around them like little stars, rising from Glimmer’s skin as if she were a goddess. 

To Adora, she is. 

The sparkles drifted up, floating around Adora, flashing brightly in tandem with particularly strong strokes, or Glimmer’s whimpered moans that she kept trying to bite back.

For all of Glimmer’s usual bravado, she was new to this too. She still seemed conscious of her volume, or frequency, or the desperation that sometimes slipped into her tone. Adora wishes she would just let go. It drives her wild to hear the woman she loves so much moaning her name and begging for her release.

Confident she can pull it from her tonight, Adora nudges upward, allowing her tongue to finally roll gentle but solid circles around Glimmer’s clit. The Queen jolts, squeaking and shuddering before melting into Adora’s touch. She squeezes her eyes shut and moans, her hips beginning to roll just slightly into Adora’s strokes. More, she wants more, Adora knows. 

But Adora wants to hear her moan for it.

She lightens the pressure and loosens her grip on Glimmer’s thighs. It was meant to frustrate her, but the switch in pressure and intensity seems to bring Glimmer closer to the edge. Adora jots away that knowledge for later as Glimmer’s hazy lavender eyes open into hers.

Adora makes sure to maintain eye contact as she switches from licks, to gently sucking, pulling Glimmer’s clit between her lips. The Queen’s cheeks flare red, sparkles around her brightening as she bites back a choked groan.

Without words, Adora uses one hand to stroke down Glimmer’s trembling thigh, up her back and then down to her rear, where she grabs and kneads the plush flesh at the same time she begins worshipping Glimmer’s clit with quick flicks of her tongue.

Glimmer can’t hold back anymore, or maybe she finally doesn’t want to. She pushes her hips into Adora’s mouth, moving just enough to take the strain off of Adora’s sore jaw. She sighs and moans and whimpers Adora’s name and grips her hair, and finally gazes into her eyes as they move together.

Adora sees her irises brightening, the sparkles around them popping in and out of existence. She grips Glimmer tighter, kneading her hips and moaning and circling her clit with just the tip of her tongue. Glimmer tenses hard, her eyes going wide and then suddenly, the room around them erupts with light, the chime and rain of sparkles almost startling. Glimmer cries out, her body curling over until she’s practically wrapped around Adora’s head.

Adora doesn’t let up. 

She laps her lover gently through the aftershocks, secretly savoring the bitter sweet rush of Glimmer’s essence on her lips and chin. Finally, Glimmer leans back. She exhales shakily, her cheek red again as she brushes a hand tenderly through Adora’s tangled hair.

Smiling, Adora leaves a final soft kiss on her clit and then rises up. Her knees pop slightly, but she ignores the soreness, bracing her hands on either side of her lovers hips and slowly pushing her back against the cushions. Glimmer follows her lead, stretching out in a way she has learned Adora finds very enticing. But Adora doesn’t take the bait right away.

She smiles again and leans down, letting Glimmer rise to meet her slightly as their lips connect in a tender kiss. Glimmer’s murmurs at the taste of herself on Adora’s lips, but she doesn’t turn away. Her hands slide around Adora’s shoulders, up her neck, and into her hair, where blunt nails scratch lightly at her scalp.

Adora hums against soft lips and lowers her weight, pressing every inch of them she can together, before rolling again, allowing Glimmer to straddle her. 

Glimmer doesn’t rise though, she pulls away from the kiss and rests her cheek against Adora’s chest as her tiny wings flutter and twitch from the after effects of her orgasm.

Adora toys with the soft ends as they shift and then strokes down the warm expanse of Glimmer’s back. They haven’t said much tonight. But sometimes Adora feels like she doesn't need words to speak to Glimmer. The actions between them speak multitudes, especially on nights like this.

Regardless, she hears her Queen murmur the words against her chest, pressing a soft kiss to her skin. “I love you…”

Adora smiles, and gathers her up, holding her close to her heart. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
